Old School
by fictionangel
Summary: rated for language and adult situations. Bret Hart's neice gets a new job with the WWF. But she brings with her a bitter history with a certain WWF superstar. Can both of them learn to play nice, or will history repeat itself? Please rr cause I won't post
1. First Blood

Chapter 1

Bret sat in the middle of the dressing room cursing his former employer up one side and down the other. He knew McMahon was interested in his niece, but not once did he ever think McMahon would have the guts to call her up. They'd all tired to dissuade her from meeting with him, but Chaya Neidhart took after her father, she had a stubborn will forged of iron. Her dream of working in the federation that made her father and uncles famous was about to come true. Jim Ross and Dave Pritchard had offered her a developmental contract when she met with them the day before, but Chaya was too smart for that. She'd looked the gentlemen in the eye and flat out refused. Even now, Bret had to stifle his laughter as he thought of the looks on their faces when she had pitched her proposal. It had never been done before, it wasn't even conceivable and they'd tried to talk her out of it. But Chaya had held fast and even threatened to leave when they objected. She knew exactly what was on the line. She knew McMahon wanted her at all costs. Having her in the WWF would not only bring him the hottest indy star on the circuit right now, but it would give him back the precious tie with the Hart family that had been severed after Owen's death. In the end they'd given in, promising that McMahon would be there to watch her little audition before the show.

Chaya stepped out from bathroom and tossed her bag next to Bret on the bench before leaning down to tie up her black leather wrestling boots. She was dressed in the ring rags of her indy character Athena, wearing a black satin corset with copper lacings and tight black shorts beneath four panels of dark copper gauzy material that brushed the floor. Her heavy reddish brown hair was normally allowed to flow freely down her back, but today she had braided it into hundreds of tiny ropes, each woven with a piece of copper and gold thread. With her eyes outlined in copper kohl and the gold circlet in her hair she truly did look like a goddess. "So what do you think?" Chaya asked as she finished lacing up her thigh high boots. "I think McMahon is getting more than he bargained for. You look beautiful." Chaya leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Uncle Bret." Bret watched her fuss for another minute, knowing there was something on her mind. He took one of her hands in his and waited. Chaya sighed, knowing she had been caught. "Look, I uh, I really want to thank you for coming with me. I know how much it costs you to be here and_" Bret stopped her as he stood up, hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up so her face was level to his. "Chay, I held you the day you were born, began training you the day you turned twelve, and have been there for every major title you've won. I wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world." Chaya's hazel brown eyes filled with tears and she smiled at the man who had become her best friend in the whole world. "I wish Daddy were here to see this." She confessed in a whisper. Bret nodded and gathered her up for a hug. Jim Neidhart had wanted so much to accompany his baby girl to the show in Raleigh, but days before the trip he'd fallen ill and knowing how much it meant to his daughter, he had asked Bret to go along and keep an eye on her. At the time they'd been watching Chaya work a match at a huge show in Calgary. Bret had been hard pressed to refuse. She really was an amazing performer.

"So who came up with this?" Bret asked as he set her down and fingered one of her braids. "Dad. He said it'd be harder for my opponent to grab my hair." Chaya replied with a grin. "So any advice before we head out there?"

"Yeah, try and take out her vertical base. She's not as strong when she's close to the mat. And whatever you do, stay the hell away from corners. She's easily twice the size of you and could do some serious damage if she gets you trapped there."

"You got it."

"Chaya, are you sure you want to do it this way? A developmental deal isn't as bad as it sounds."

"C'mon Uncle Bret. You said it yourself, I could out-work these hotshots any day of the week. I can do this."

"Just remember what I told you, doing it this way is gonna gain you a few enemies."

"I can take care of myself, after all, I was taught by the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be." Bret laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder pushing her towards the door. "And don't you forget it! C'mon let's get this over with so we can celebrate!"

"You guys are not gonna believe this!!" A booming voice yelled into the locker room before Adam Copeland's blond head appeared around the corner. "Chyna is fighting some rookie in a shoot match, and she's getting her ass kicked!" The announcement created a stampede through the door towards the ring area. Andrew Martin was the first one to step out beneath the Titan-tron. Sure enough, Chyna was laid out in a very painful sharp-shooter, and by the looks of it, she was damn close to giving in. Most of the other guys had crowded the ring area and were placing bets and cheering Chyna on. "That is NOT who I think it is standing there is it?" Sean Morley asked as he came up behind him. "Who?" Andrew asked rasing his brow. He followed Sean's finger and couldn't believe his eyes. "Well I'll be damned." The two of them made their way over to where Bret was standing near Matt Bloom and Scott Levy. "Never thought I'd see you near a WWF ring again." Sean said clapping a hand on his shoulder. Bret smiled as he turned and greeted the four men. "Neither did I, but I had to come and see this." Bret indicated the action in the ring. Chyna had somehow gotten out of the sharpshooter and the two women were now grappling in the ring. "So who's this?" Andrew asked jerking his thumb at the gold and black vision that had brought Chyna down once more into a bow and arrow. "You two should know, you trained with her for about three years." Bret laughed. Andrew and Sean looked confused as they glanced back at the ring. Scott merely smiled and shook his head behind them. There was no mistaking Athena, he'd been on the receiving end of more than one of her splashes down in the indies. She'd also been the best damn tag partner he'd ever had. Over the years the two of them had become friends and kept in touch after he'd been called up to ECW. She had hinted about the possibility of her showing up in the big leagues sometime soon, but if he hadn't seen Bret he'd never have made the connection. Scott had seen her in ring rags before, but never like this. She had turned from an feisty young lady into an exuberant, beautiful woman. He looked at the confused faces of his colleagues and knew they'd never figure it out. 

Andrew couldn't remember training with any women at the Dungeon, but Sean obviously did because his face broke into a huge grin and he began laughing his ass off. "NO WAY! God, she looks great! Doesn't she look amazing Drew?"

"Well yeah, but I have no idea who you're talking about. Sean there were never any women in the Dungeon and_" He broke off as Bret and Sean doubled over in hysterics. "Oh man, she did a number on your poor brain didn't she!" Sean laughed slapping his shoulder. "Who?" Andrew asked completely confused. "What do you mean 'who?' C'mon Andrew, you know who."

"No I don't, I haven't got a fucking clue who you're talking about and_" He stopped his raging when Bret put an arm on his shoulder and pushed him closer to the ring. "Andrew, it's Chaya." _Chaya_. The name sliced through his body with the force of a thousand demons. His mind travelled back almost nine years.

__

Andrew couldn't believe he was here. He was standing in the Hart Family Dungeon, he was about to learn all about his dream from the First Family of Wrestling. There were six men standing in the room before their teacher. Sean Morley and Adam Copeland were in their third year of training and both had already been contacted by the World Wrestling Federation. The rest were beginners, like him. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my new assistant." Bret had announced. "This is Jim's daughter, Chaya Neidhart." The girl standing beside him couldn't have been more than 14 years old. She only came up to Bret Hart's armpit and she was skinny as a rail. What does she know about wrestling? Andrew thought snidely. "I know she looks young, but believe me, this little pixie knows more about submission wrestling than any man in this room, including me."_ Bret announced gravely. "You will treat her with the same respect that you would give me." Andrew had scoffed beneath his breath and a pair of sharp hazel eyes trained on him quickly. "Andrew Martin right?" The girl demanded as she crossed the room and stood in front of him. At eighteen years old, six foot four and 245 lbs he towered over her. "Yeah, that's right pixie." He announced with a laugh. She smiled prettily and crooked her finger at him. He grinned as he made a show of bending way down. "Only Uncle Bret calls me pixie!" She whispered harshly before stamping her foot in the back of his knee causing him to fall forward to the mat. With all the strength in her tiny body she wrenched his right arm around and stuck her knee in his shoulder-blade. "Gentlemen, this is what we call an armbar. A simple manoeuver to apply, but as you can see, a very painful one." The other five men looked to the mat where Andrew was furiously tapping out with his free arm._

Andrew shook his head to clear the memories, then stared at the woman in the ring. She had certainly changed since the last time he saw her. She was even more beautiful now than she'd been the day he left her. And much, much stronger. "Pixie." He whispered softly. Bret nodded beside him. He was broken out of his trance as Chyna picked up her opponent and slammed her to the mat. "Hold on a sec, what's this all about?" Andrew asked, whirling around to see Bret's proud smile. "This is Chay's audition. If she beats Chyna, she gets a WWF contract."

"Chaya's gonna be working here?! Awesome!" Sean announced over his shoulder. He was leaning on the ring apron now, cheering Chaya on. "Yeah, great." Andrew muttered turning back to the ring.

"C'mon little girl, c'mon you want some more of that? Huh?" Joanie taunted as she circled her prey in the ring. She couldn't believe Vince had actually had the audacity to set up this little audition. She was the Ninth Wonder of the World, the most powerful female in the entire industry and this little slip of a thing thought she could just throw a punk card and get away with it? No way. No way she was going out like that. Feeling angrier, she reared back and kicked the girl in the stomach. Chaya winced and rolled away, but she wouldn't let her tears fall. Joanie had to admit, the girl had guts. But it took more than guts to make it in this business. Pausing a moment, she saw Vince watching her moves intently, his face unreadable. Around the ring she could hear the guys cheering for her. The match had moved up a notch when they had come down the ramp to watch. It was all about pride now. "C'mon girl, get up!" Joanie yelled, turning back to girl. She was met by a textbook dropkick. "Lesson number one Chyna, don't ever turn your back on an opponent. Didn't Kowalski ever teach you that?" The girl asked as she stood over her. Enraged, Joanie leapt up but was instantly knocked back down as the girl applied a drop toehold. Joanie felt her legs being picked up and she began to struggle. She had to stay out of that sharpshooter. One of her legs connected and Chaya went flying down to the mat. Both women struggled to get up as the crowd around them cheered. Fatigue was starting to claw at Joanie's mind and body. They had been fighting for a good twenty minutes now, three times longer than an average wrestling match. 

Chaya could see the sweat running down Chyna's face. She was wearing her down. She watched as Chyna sized her up once more before walking to meet her in the middle of the ring. Chaya was forced to look up as Chyna towered over her. "Give it up little girl. You can't beat me."

"Lesson number two chica, there's nothing I can't do!" Chaya's head snapped back as Chyna slapped her. She merely turned back with a wide grin. "That all you got hotshot?" Chyna slapped her again, hard. Chaya could taste the bitter metal of her own blood. She'd split her lip. Outside the ring she could see a couple of guys holding her uncle back. He was livid. Her eyes met his briefly and he stilled. Chyna took that opportunity to knock her down to the mat. Chaya quickly spun out her leg, bringing the Amazon down with her. Then she jumped onto the woman and began fighting methodically. She wore her down and then slapped another sharpshooter on her, wrenching back on the other woman's legs for all she was worth. She was rewarded by Chyna's cry of pain, and moments later her hand began thumping the mat. The guys surrounding the ring went silent as Chaya let her go.

"Helluva performance my dear." McMahon greeted her as she jumped down from the ring. She could see several people eyeing her, but none dared get in McMahon's way. "Thank-you. I hope I've satisfied your criteria for a WWF superstar." Mr. McMahon laughed aloud at her confidence. "Almost, my dear, almost. Anyone can see you're a formidable opponent for a woman." Chaya's eyes hardened at that. She didn't like where this was going. "But this is a man's world Ms. Neidhart. How will you fare against some of my top performers?" Chaya accepted the towel Bret handed her and wiped her brow. "I will fare the same against any opponent, male or female, Mr. McMahon."

"Is that so?" He asked innocently. Beside her, Chaya could feel her uncle stiffen. "What the hell are you getting at McMahon?" Bret demanded darkly. "I'm merely wondering if the young lady can work a match against a member of the opposite sex."

"And I told you, this lady can." Chaya said coming to stand between the two men. "Well, before I make up my mind, I'll have to see how you do against one of my male performers."

"Vince, don't do this. Whatever it is you have against me, don't bring Chaya into it. She's already proven herself to you!"

"Calm yourself Bret. I'm not doing any of this out of spite or revenge. I just want to see if she can handle herself in the ring with a guy."

"She can."

"I'm going to have to see it." Vince said quietly. Bret took a menacing step forward. "When you hire her, you will."

"May I remind the two of you that I'm still here. Uncle Bret, this is between me and Mr. McMahon. Back off." She pulled Bret away and came face to face with McMahon. "And you, how many more tests do I have to pass before I get my contract?"

"Just one my dear."

"Fine. You name it and it's done."

"Good. Paul Wight, right now."

"Are you out of your fucking mind Vince!?" Bret roared and Chaya held him back. Sean, Scott, Andrew and Adam came running to help her. "You actually think I'm going to let her get in the ring with HIM!"

"Bret calm down man, what's going on?" Sean demanded. Bret ignored him and turned to Chaya. "Don't do it Chay. Just walk away. You don't have to do this!"

"I know Uncle Bret. But I'm going to try."

"No Chay. Forget it. I forbid you to do it."

"What's he talking about?" Scott asked Chaya quietly. "I have to do another shoot match right now."

"Against who?" Sean asked. "Paul Wight." Bret spat out and made another lunge for McMahon. "Damn." Scott breathed, making only a half-hearted attempt to hold Bret back. "I have to do it Uncle Bret, I can't back down now."

"Chaya honey, I hate to break it to you, but you're out of your mind. Paul will crush you." Sean reasoned. "Thanks for your vote of confidence Morley." She tossed back coldly. "Chay I didn't mean it like_" But Chaya had already turned away. 

She pulled Bret away from the crowd and stood facing him. "I know this is a low blow Uncle Bret, but I think I can handle it. Vince doesn't want me to beat Paul, he just wants to see if I can take some bumps."

"Dammit Chay, you already proved you can take bumps." Bret said tracing her split lip with his finger. "I know, but I can't back down now."

"It's no good honey, just walk away. Screw Vince and the WWF, you still have the indy and the dungeon."

"You and I both know it'll never be enough. I belong here. Now promise me you won't interfere."

"I can't do it Chay, I can't stand by and watch you get hurt!" Bret shook his head vehemently.

"Then don't watch!" Chaya hissed back. Bret put his hands on her small shoulders and sighed.

"Your father would kill me if_"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Please, Uncle Bret, please, just trust me. Let me go." Bret stared down at his niece, the young woman he loved as much as his own daughters. Every part of his being screamed for him to just pick her up and take her home. But he knew Chaya would hate him for that. Ever since she was twelve, she fought her own battles, and heaven help the man that tried to protect her. They usually ended up with more bruises than she did. "Fine. But I'm not leaving."

"Promise me you won't interfere." Chaya asked softly. Bret clenched his fists as he promised. Chaya nodded, squeezed his hand and walked back to McMahon.


	2. A Star is Born

Chapter 2 

Sean, Andrew, Scott, Adam and Jason crowded around Bret as Chaya climbed back into the ring. Paul stood with his arms crossed in the ring, listening to Vince explain the rules. News of the match had spread through the crowd of performers and crew like wildfire, and there was now easily more than a hundred people watching and questioning Chaya's sanity. "Guys I need to ask a favour." Bret announced and turned to the five of them. "Name it." Adam said instantly. "Well actually two favours. One I want you all to hold me back. Chaya made it absolutely clear that I wasn't to interfere, but that doesn't mean I won't try. That's my girl up there, if anything happens to her..." He trailed off and the guys all nodded gravely. "What's the second favour?" Sean asked. "I want you to promise me that when Chaya gets hired you'll look out for her. As much as we all know she can be a hellcat, she's still a young lady and I want you to swear that you'll take care of her." Scott was already nodding before he'd even finished. "You got it." Adam replied. "No problem man." Sean said squeezing his shoulder. "Andrew?" Bret turned to the very silent young man. Andrew's blue green eyes met his penetrating gaze. He could see the unspoken question in the older man's eyes. He replied with a steady voice even as his insides shook. "I'll take care of her Bret." Satisfied, Bret turned back to the ring just as the bell sounded. 

Chaya and Paul circled each other in the ring. Chaya knew he was waiting for her to make the first move and she was determined not to. She knew Paul was a reluctant participant, but if she was ever gonna prove herself she had to make him take her seriously. The best way to do that was to make him angry. "C'mon Giant, you're not scared of a little girl are ya?"

"Hardly."

"Then come and get me!"

"Ladies first, I insist." Chaya sighed. Men were impossible. When you want them to treat you like dirt, they decide to be angels. Finally, Chaya got tired of waiting and executed a drop kick to his knee. The big man faltered, but didn't go down. When he didn't respond she continued her attack. She used the ropes to propel her weight into knocking out his legs. With each blow, she could see his resistance fading. Around her she could hear his colleagues mocking him and she smiled. A man could only take so many shots to his pride. She had forced him to one knee when he finally snapped. She came in for another hit and was met with a huge shove that sent her halfway across the ring. She was up quickly and launched herself at him once again. 

Andrew felt Bret stiffen beside him, and he quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him that he couldn't interfere. Paul was starting to get mad now, and he began to really put up a fight. When Chaya went crashing to the mat a second time Bret shrugged off Andrew's arm and turned away cursing. On his other side Sean, Adam and Jason were cheering her on. Scott stood a few feet away, silently watching the match, but Andrew could see the tough-talking hardcore legend wince every time Chaya hit the mat. The way Scott was looking at her made Andrew scowl. He was tempted to stalk over there and wipe the intimate look off the other man's face. *How in the hell do you know Chaya?* Andrew thought harshly. *You're not anywhere near good enough for her.* He scowled towards Scott before focussing back on Chaya. He watched the way her body moved in the ring, the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the calculating light in her golden eyes. Those same eyes had haunted him night and day for the past six years. And now....now his nightmares had come back to haunt him. Chaya would make it to the WWF, and then there would be no place for him to hide.

Chaya went crashing down to the mat one more time. She'd succeeded in ticking Paul off, and now she was paying for it, with blood. She'd leapt at him in a high flying manoeuver and he'd caught her in mid air with the back of his hand. Her lip was busted wide open now and as she lay there dazed on the canvass she could see Sean and Adam straining to hold her uncle back. Wincing, she rolled over and saw Vince watching her closely. Growling with determination she swallowed her pain and blood and all but jumped to her feet. When Paul saw the damage to her face he was instantly sorry. Guilt washed over him and he tried to apologize to her. But Chaya was having none of that. She taunted him further, attacking him with a brutality that brought him once again to his knees. Pain lanced up his leg as she drop kicked it again, and then twice more. It was time to end this, Paul decided. So he got to his feet and wrapped both hands around her throat, hoisting her in the air. 

Andrew sucked in a harsh breath as he watched Paul thrust her small body high above his head. He knew it would all be over soon. Beside him Bret hung his head, fluently cursing Vince. Scott was doing the same, though his eyes never wavered from the ring. The match ended in a split second. But it wasn't Chaya's body lying motionless on the mat, it was Paul's. She'd defeated him. Everyone sat in complete silence after what they had just witnessed. "She won." Andrew announced stunned. Scott, Adam, Sean and Jason cheered. Bret jerked his head up to see Chaya standing over Paul's body. "How?!" 

"Bret man, it was incredible." Sean said gleefully. "One second Paul had her going for a ride, and the next he dropped like a sack of potatoes!"

"But how!?"

"She moved like lightening man. She jabbed both her fists into his neck and did the splits, nailing Paul's armpits. Dude screamed in pain and BAM, he was gone!" Adam explained. "Shit, I ain't never seen anything like that." Scott proclaimed loudly. "Me either." Jason agreed, shaking his head.

Vince had already climbed into the ring, grinning widely and offering Chaya his hand. There was a hard glint in Chaya's amber eyes, but she took his outstretched hand nonetheless. "Spectacular my dear, simply amazing."

"Any other WWF superstars you'd like me to dismantle today Mr. McMahon?" Chaya asked with a smug grin. Vince merely laughed. "Not just now my dear. Perhaps later when you're working at one of our shows."

"I'm in?" Chaya asked. She was holding her breath, unsure of Vince's insinuation. "Absolutely Ms. Neidhart. I expect you to be in Jim's office tomorrow morning at ten am sharp signing your new contract."

"Thank-you!" Chaya screamed catapulting herself into Vince's arms. Vince laughed as he caught her and gave her a quick hug. "Sorry. I swear you won't regret this Mr. McMahon!" Chaya bubbled as she let go. She thanked him several more times before jumping down from the ring.

"I take it you got the contract." Bret scowled at her as Sean, Adam, Jason and Scott all began talking to her at once. "C'mon Uncle Bret. You're s'posed to be happy for me!" Chaya said punching his arm. "Well you didn't have to throw yourself at that scumbag! Just look at what he did to you!" Bret reached down to cup her face, angling it so he could see the damage. Chaya pulled his hands away and held them softly in her own. "Let it go Uncle Bret. I'm in. That's all that matters. Now lets get out of here and celebrate!"

"You're not going to stay for the show?" Adam pouted. "Yeah c'mon Chay. You gotta stay! Blondie and I are taking on the Hardys' and Dudleys' tonight in a TLC match." Jason told her. "Who you calling Blondie, Goldilocks!" Adam grumbled punching Jason's arm. Chaya laughed as she continued to listen to the three of them beg. Scott finally won her over. All he had to do was look into her eyes and ask. "Please stay Chaya, for me?" The familiar teasing smile he gave her warmed her heart. "Anything for you bird-boy!" Scott laughed outwardly and pulled her in for a hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Andrew stalked past them up the ramp and disappeared behind the black curtain. He'd sensed the tension in the air between Andrew and Chaya. More than once he'd caught Chaya watching Andrew when he wasn't looking, and even more puzzling was the way Andrew was doing the same thing. But outwardly they were both content to forget the other actually existed. Scott was sure he knew the history between the two of them. Andrew had trained with Chaya for close to three years and Chaya had always referred to him as a good friend. But that's not what he saw here today. He made a mental note to ask Chaya about all this when they were alone.

"Chaya you almost done in there? You gotta be waterlogged by now pixie! Show starts in a few minutes!" Chaya could hear Bret yelling at her on the other side of the locker room door. She sighed, tipping her head back to let the warm water course over her bruised muscles. She was sore now, but happy....almost. Scowling she slammed the tap off and stalked towards the hooks that held her towels. *Why does he have to be so damned sexy!* Chaya thought bitterly. She was hoping that a few years with the WWF would have marred that pretty face somehow, but no such luck. He was as beautiful as she remembered. *Dammit, dammit, dammit!* She re-entered the locker room common area and was so consumed by her tormented thoughts that she nearly tripped over a redhead doing stretches on the floor. "Sorry." She apologized quickly and turned towards her bag sitting open on the bench just above her head. "No problem girl. Hey you're Bret's niece right?" The redhead asked, jumping up. "Yeah. Chaya Neidhart." Keeping one hand firmly on the towel on her chest she extended her other hand towards the young woman. "Amy Dumas." She smiled taking her hand and giving it a solid shake. "I'm L_"

"Lita. Yeah I know. You were one of Bret's favourite students in the Funking Dojo." Amy beamed at her and sat down on the bench next to her bag. "I watched your shoot matches today. You certainly lived up to your reputation."

"What reputation?" Chaya asked carefully. "Your rep for being an absolutely unbelievable performer. Adam and Jay have talked about you non-stop since I started here. I've even seen some of your old indy tapes from when you and Levy were tag partners. I swear sometimes I felt like I was in your shadow and you weren't even here!"

"I'm sorry."

"No! Hey I didn't mean it like that." Amy laughed. "You really are amazing, and today you definitely proved that you have the moves to hang with pretty much anyone here. Gawd I will never forget the look on Jo's face when you beat her! She was livid!"

"And this is a good thing?"

"Are you kidding? Any woman here would have killed to be able to show up Joanie like you did. She's been stuffing her high and mighty crap down everyone's throat since she got that Intercontinental belt and personally I'm sick of it."

"Always glad to know I'm loved." Joanie spat as she leaned against the doorframe. Amy's face coloured as she turned away, mumbling that she was late meeting Matt and Jeff. Joanie gave her a dark look as she passed. When she turned back, Chaya was patting her damp hair. She'd left her braids in and they looked a dark red now, still heavy with water. Joanie stalked over to Chaya and placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't prove a damn thing out there today you know. All you showed was that you could take a beating."

"You're entitled to your opinion Ms. Laurer."

"Stay out of my business little girl." Joanie told her fiercely. Chaya met her diamond hard gaze with cool confidence. "Sorry Joanie, but wrestling IS my business. I'm here to work, nothing more, nothing less. You stay outta my way and I'll stay outta yours."

"You'd better stay out of my way, cause I'll have to rearrange that pretty face if you don't. Got it?"

"You could always try." Chaya returned coldly. She had no idea why she was baiting the other woman, but she just couldn't back down. Joanie scowled at her and raised her fist but was forced to drop it when Amy came running back in. She lowered it slowly and glared at the two of them on her way out. 

"You okay?" Amy asked breathlessly as Chaya turned away to start dressing. Amy turned her back allowing the smaller woman some privacy. "I'm fine. Joanie knows she can't actually hurt me, but her stupid pride has to at least make threats."

"Bret was kinda worried when he saw Joanie go in." Amy heard a laugh behind her. "Yeah Uncle Bret would think like that. I swear the man still thinks I'm only twelve years old. You'd think he'd get it through his thick skull that I can take care of myself."

"Believe me I know how you feel. Matt and Jeff treat me the same way."

"What's the deal with you and Matt? Are you guys actually_"

"Dating? Sort of. Our story line kinda evolved faster than we did, so we're still just trying the whole relationship thing on for size." It was on the tip of Chaya's tongue to tell the redhead about her own experiences with occupational dating, but she shook her head lacing up her metallic red combat boots. "Well I'd better get out of here. I promised the guys I'd stay for the show." Chaya explained packing up her gear. She'd all but thrown on her black jeans and meshed Flames jersey over her black tank top.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you around." Amy said as Chaya waved on her way out. "Oh hey Amy?" Chaya called out turning back.

"Yeah?" Amy asked looking up from her stretching. Chaya smiled warmly. "Thanks." Amy smiled back and nodded. "Anytime girl. Welcome to the WWF." Chaya's grin widened. She'd finally made it, and nothing was gonna stop her now.


	3. He's A Dead Man

Chapter 3

"Awesome hardcore match bird-boy!" Chaya grinned at Scott as he came into the green room where she was watching the show with her uncle. Bret had scowled when she insisted he stay, but he was now deep in conversation with old friends, laughing over their past antics. Scott moved further into the room, smiling at the cluster of legends around Bret. "Thanks Chay." he replied, absently rubbing his ribs. Chaya's smile faded and she was by his side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin." Scott told her, giving her a boyish grin. Chaya scowled at him, hand on hips. "I'm not buying Levy. What did you do?"

"Took a bump the wrong way, relax."

"Lemme see." Chaya demanded stubbornly. "Be back in a minute Uncle Bret!" She called out as she dragged Scott out into the hall and into a deserted dressing room. Once there she demanded that he remove the bloodstained Sandman shirt he was wearing so she could examine him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Scott smiled, folding his arms. Chaya huffed out a breath and frowned at the dried blood on his forearms. "Nice hack job Scott. What the hell were you blading with, a butter knife?" Scott dismissed the hard edge in her voice as soon as he saw the worried look in her amber eyes. Damn he'd missed her. In two strides he'd crossed the room and was pulling her in for a hug. "You're not getting out of this that easily Levy. Off with the shirt and tell me what the hell you've been doing to yourself!" Scott smiled over her head before pulling away and obeying her stern orders. As soon as his shirt was off Chaya settled her soft, cool hands over his abdomen. He couldn't stop the chuckle from erupting in his throat. "Careful, I'm ticklish." He saw the smile briefly appear on her lips before she resumed her examination. "You know if I thought anything was wrong I could have had a trainer check it out." Scott pointed out as she methodically poked and prodded his ribs. "Like you went to see a trainer back in '94 when you broke your arm diving through three stacked tables?" Chaya asked dryly.

"That was an isolated incident."

"Like hell it was Scott." She snapped up at him, her tone catching him by surprise. But then she looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "You've gotta start taking better care of yourself or you're not going to last much longer in this business." When he didn't say anything she went into the bathroom and soaked a hand towel. When she returned she began to clean the blood from his arms. "Your ribs are bruised." Chaya informed him without looking up. "You're going to have to bind them tonight and again tomorrow before your next match."

"Fine." Scott replied, his voice completely void of emotion. 

Chaya's heart sank. She hated it when Scott was angry with her, and the last thing she'd wanted to do was start nagging him again. In the past they'd had several arguments about Scott's reckless style of wrestling and Chaya's constant nagging. But deep down Chaya knew that Scott was a responsible performer and would never intentionally do serious damage to himself, just as Scott knew that Chaya only pestered him because she cared. When Chaya was finished, she tossed the soiled towel on the bench and stood to leave. Scott caught her arm and dragged her into his lap. "Chay look at me." He demanded softly when she continued to stare into her lap. He felt her heavy sigh before her eyes met his. There was an amused twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes. "I've missed the hell outta you girl."

Chaya smiled softly and fingered one of his frizzy curls. "Same here. I'm sorry I..."

"Forget it Chay. You're right. I need to start taking care of my injuries. But hey, now that I've got my personal nurse back I'll be in top shape 24/7 right?" Chaya laughed. "You bet."

"Good." Scott leaned forward to place a loud smacking kiss on her forehead.

Andrew chose that moment to re-enter his dressing room. In two seconds he was across the room hauling Chaya out of Scott's lap. He'd obviously misjudged how light Chaya was because she all but flew over his shoulder when Andrew grabbed her. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Chaya yelled as Scott jumped to his feet. "Drew have you lost it?!" Andrew could only stare at him, one arm firmly around Chaya's thighs as she dangled from his shoulder. "Let me go!" Chaya screeched as she struggled free. "What are you doing in here Drew?" Scott asked running a hand through his hair. "It's MY dressing room jerk-off. What the hell are you doing here with her!?" Andrew demanded. "Relax buddy, we were just_"

"THAT is none of your business Mr. Martin." Chaya cut him off sharply. "And I'll thank you to stay the hell out of my life!" Chaya slammed out of the room leaving the two men alone. 

Andrew turned to glare at Scott. "Stay away from her." He demanded in a deadly even tone. Scott merely smiled. "I could give the same advice to you buddy."

"I ain't laughing Scott. Stay the hell away from her, I mean it."

"Since when did she become your personal property?" Scott asked hotly. Andrew's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared. The careless question had hit too close to home. "Get out."

"Fine." Scott pushed past him, completely puzzled as to what had just happened between them. He considered Andrew a friend, but he wasn't treating him that way now. He needed an explanation. He needed to find Chaya. 

Andrew sat down, hard, as soon as the door slammed firmly behind Scott. The urge to destroy was choking him and he clutched the hard edges of the bench, straining to gain control of his raging temper. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" His roar of frustration echoed in the empty room, and passers by looked curiously as the door to the dressing room rattled on its hinges. _Get a grip, _Andrew told himself furiously. But he already knew it was going to be an impossible task. How on earth was he going to survive with Chaya around, haunting him with her luscious curves and dimpled smile. _You're a deadman_, he thought bitterly as he stalked towards the showers.

"HE'S A DEAD MAN!" Chaya screeched as she stalked down the hall. "Who's tombstone are you carving now little one?" Adam chuckled as he fell into step beside her. "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Hmm, too soon for you to be pissed at McMahon. Sean and I haven't even begun to prank on you yet so that just leaves... oh no hun. Don't tell me you two already got into it." The cold glare she sliced at him was all the answer he needed. "Chay, c'mon little one, stop for a second." Adam snagged her arm, bringing her angry stride to a halt. "What happened?" She crossed her arms in front of her and huffed. Had she been a dragon there might well have been fire coming from her rosy lips. "It's only been three hours Chay. What could he possibly have done?"

"He walked in on Scott and I." Adam's eyes widened as he imagined the scene in his head. "What were you doing with_"

"Examining his ribs. He took a bump the wrong way and did some serious damage. Scott doesn't like doctors. He's a stubborn brute. He hasn't changed."

"And Andrew walked in while you were playing nurse? Is that it?" Chaya held silent and Adam sighed. "What else?"

"Nothing." Chaya replied, rubbing her temple with one hand. Adam saw right through her. "I'm not buying."

"I don't care."

"C'mon Chaya. Something else had to have happened."

"Fine. Scott was kissing me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh will you calm down. It was a friendly kiss on the forehead. Exactly what you and Sean have done since I was fourteen."

"Well Chay, it's a LITTLE different now." Adam told her exasperated.

"How? How is it different?" Chaya demanded.

"You're almost twenty-four now."

"So what?"

"It's possible that Andrew could have thought that you and Scott were_" Chaya blushed for a fraction of a second before she blew up again. "What difference does it make? What I do now is NONE of his business. If I wanted to screw the entire roster it would be NONE of his DAMN business!"

Several people turned to stare at her outrageous statement. Chaya blushed furiously and turned on her heel to stalk down the hall. "What was that all about?" Jason asked coming to stand beside his dumbfounded partner. "Ding, ding, ding. Round one." Adam replied wryly.

"You're kidding, already?"

"Drew saw her with Levy." Adam explained simply. Jason let out a low whistle as they watched Chaya disappear down the hall. "In that case, I'm changing my bet. No way they're gonna last an entire month. Two weeks, tops."

"Forget it, you're already in for a month. Hell, I said they'd go at least two. Looks like Sean is closest at three weeks." Adam laughed. Jason clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Suddenly, I can't wait for our next loop."

"Chaya! Chay wait up!" Scott called across the cavernous parking lot. The show had just ended and Chaya and Bret were on their way out to their rental car. Chaya motioned for her uncle to continue on before she turned and waited for Scott to catch up. "Are you okay?" Chaya asked as he gingerly held his ribs out of breath. "Yeah, just a little stiff."

"If he laid ONE FINGER on you_" She stopped, catching the smug look in Scott's mischievous brown eyes. "You're right, you're no match for that big blond behemoth."

"Behemoth? I thought you and Andrew were_"

"Ancient history. Leave it." Chaya said quietly before continuing to walk. Scott matched her stride, carefully shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "So you're signing your contract tomorrow right?"

"Yup."

"They got a story for you yet?"

"Don't know. But McMahon says I'll be on the next loop, so they musta thought of something."

"Well, here's hoping their idea is worthy of your talent."

"Here's hoping." They reached the truck and Scott opened the passenger door for Chaya, exchanging greetings with Bret. "See you around Chay."

"Goodnight Levy. Bind those ribs, or I'll be breaking a few more of them myself."

"Yes ma'am!" Scott replied cheekily before closing the door and waving them off.

"What was that all about pixie?" Bret asked, darting a sideways glance at his niece. Chaya had a faraway look in her eyes. The look she got when she was trying to figure something out. "Chay? You okay?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. Fine. Just tired." Bret nodded and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Chaya looked out the dark window absently. Her thoughts were clouded with Andrew's glaring blue green eyes and Scott's warm chocolate brown ones. She shouldn't be feeling this way. She shouldn't be feeling guilty, but no matter how she tried to convince herself, the guilt wouldn't go away. Why should it matter that Andrew caught her with Scott? 


	4. Partners Again

Chapter 4

The next week was gruelling for Chaya. She spent most of the day in the gym, training, learning new moves and getting used to the size and capacity of the WWF ring. Matt Hardy and Triple H had been assigned as her trainers and they worked her as she had never been worked before. They pushed her to her breaking point and beyond. But on the Thursday before they left for the next loop, her breaking point came much earlier than anyone expected. The entire roster had seen how good the new kid was, and how hard she could fight. Hell, Hunter was one of the toughest trainers in the entire business. He'd reduced grown men to tears, but not Chaya. She sucked it up and came back for more, gaining Hunter's respect and friendship. A friendship that proved to be her breaking point that day. 

She was nearing the end of her session with Hunter when she pulled off an unbelievable moonsault from the top rope. "That was beautiful babe! Textbook." Hunter praised her. "Jeff couldn't have done any better! Right Matt?"

"Don't let Jeff hear you say that!" Matt laughed packing up his gear. Chaya and Hunter laughed and Hunter slung his arm around Chaya's shoulder. Chaya caught Joanie's glare from across the room. Locker-room gossip had told her that Joanie and Paul had finally called it quits. After being in Playboy, Joanie had wanted to expand her horizons, and Paul obviously cramped her style. Everyone had expected Hunter to take it really hard, but after a day beating the hell outta some rookies in the Dojo he was fine, much to Joanie's chagrin. "Think you can pull it off twice?" Hunter dared her. Chaya grinned and jumped to the top rope. "Does the sun set in the west?"

"Let's see it cowgirl!" Hunter drawled out with a grin. "Cheeky!" Chaya teased him as she balanced herself on the top rope.

She was all set to repeat the move when the rope shifted beneath her and she fell to the mat, twisting her leg in the rope. Chaya screamed as pain swelled in her ankle. "What the hell?!" Hunter roared coming to her side and looking around the turnbuckle. There was nobody there. No one except Joanie bending to tie her shoe. "You jealous wench!" Hunter spat down at her as Matt and Allen Sarven rushed to get Chaya untangled. "Lay off Hunter. Your little protege tripped." Joanie tossed up coldly. She didn't flinch as Hunter jumped down in front of her. "I'm not buying it Jo. She's too good for that!"

"She's not a perfect little warrior Hunter. She's green, just like the rest of the rookies. Coulda happened to anyone."

"Man I musta been out of my mind to want to marry a conniving evil bitch like you." Hunter whispered darkly. The sound of Joanie's hand striking his face echoed off the gym walls. "As if I'd ever marry a drug-dependant, cheating bastard!" Joanie screamed before stomping out of the room. Murmurs spread through the gym as Hunter sighed as climbed back into the ring. "Chay, you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'm losing my edge though. I should have heard her coming up behind me."

"Yeah well, she's gonna get an earful from McMahon. No way is she working the next loop. Let's get you up." 

He was pulling her up to her feet just as Andrew and Matt Bloom came into the gym for their late night workout. Andrew saw her in Hunter's arms, saw the tears running down her face and he lost it. He charged into the ring and shoved Hunter down to the mat, making sure Chaya was safely tucked into his side. "What did you do to her?!" Andrew demanded. Hunter was on his feet in two seconds, Matt and Al holding him back. "Nothing you arrogant little_."

"Then why is she crying?"

"I didn't do anything man. Joanie pushed her off the top rope."

"Bullshi_" Andrew began and Hunter pushed against his restraints. "It's true." Chaya finally spoke through her haze of shock and pain. She couldn't believe the way Andrew was talking to Hunter, the way he was trying to protect her. His arm was around her shoulders, his fingers absently massaging her stiff muscles, and he had pulled her so close. She could feel the warmth of his body through his tearaways and tank top. 

When she spoke Andrew turned to her, and leaned down so that they were eye to eye. "Is that really what happened pixie? Cause if it's not, you don't have to be afraid of him. He won't lay another finger on you. I swear it." He spoke quietly to her, the words so hushed and intimate they caused her to shudder. It felt like old times, when they discussed strategy in their corner before taking on another team. The strength and sheer possessiveness in his eyes made her feel warm all over. Then she remembered, this was all too much like old times. He was still trying to treat her like a child. She drew away from his embrace and scowled. "I'm not afraid of Hunter, or anyone else for that matter. If Joanie wants to start a war, that's fine with me. I can handle her. Just like I can handle anyone else that gets in my way." She turned to make a graceful exit but forgot about her ankle. She took one step and went crashing down, biting her lip to blood to keep from crying out. Both Paul and Andrew reached out to her but she smacked both their hands away. "Go away. I'm fine."

"You should get that checked out pixie it's_"

"Stop calling me that." Chaya returned icily. Her eyes cut daggers at him and he turned away, swearing a blue streak. Paul watched as Andrew pushed past Matt towards the punching bag.

When he turned back to Chaya he found two crystal tears trailing down her cheeks. "You really should get that checked out."

"I know." Chaya spat up at him. "Good. Thanks for your help guys." Paul nodded to Matt and Al. "I'll take her to the trainers room."

"Alright. Take care Chay." Matt patted her back. "Keep your chin up." Al told her with a smile. She smiled through her tears and thanked them both quietly. 

Once they were alone Paul came down on his haunches next to her, attempting to give her a hand up. Chaya ignored his help and reached to the ropes to pull herself up. "What's the deal with you and Drew? Bret told me you were good friends." Paul told her, watching her muscles strain as she pulled on the ropes.

"My uncle was mistaken." Chaya informed him coldly as she struggled alone to gain her feet. Paul reached out again to help her and when she tried to push him away he held fast to her arm. "Save the bravado Chaya. Your uncle warned me about that too."

"I'm surprised he's still speaking to you."

"Bret knows I had nothing to do with what happened in Montreal."

"That didn't stop him from decking you."

"He was an angry man Chay. Angry people do stupid things. I shouldn't have to explain that to you." He nodded gravely towards her ankle and she sighed. 

Paul helped her to the side of the ring and jumped down, turning back to lift her to the floor. "You really should be nicer to Andrew though, considering."

"Considering what?" Chaya asked sharply. "You haven't talked to Shane yet have you?"

"Talked to Shane about what?" Chaya asked through gritted teeth. With Paul's help she was hobbling out of the gym towards the trainers office. "You're his new valet_"

"WHAT?" Chaya's scream echoed off the walls and she would have pitched forward had Paul not picked her up in his arms. "Take it easy Chay you're_"

"HIS VALET?! HIS valet?! Forget it! I'd rather go back to the dungeon!"

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish. You'll be Andrew's valet until the new mixed tag matches start."

"Never. I'll never be that man's ANYTHING!"

"Whoa, time out. Retract the claws for a minute. What did Drew ever do to you?" The question brought a deadly look from her hazel eyes. "Nothing."

"Then why all the hissing and spitting?"

"Because I damn well feel like it."

"Remind me to stay on your good side cowgirl." Paul said lightly. Chaya glowered at him. "You can start by burying the subject, indefinitely." 

"Whatever you say sunshine." They arrived at the trainers' office and found out that her ankle was only badly twisted. It would heal within the first couple of days of the loop. Paul saw her to the women's locker-room and left her in the care of Amy. Then he went back to the gym. He had a score to settle.

Andrew watched Paul jump back into the ring where he was practising with Matt and he widened his stance, preparing for the first blow. The seasoned pro threw the first punch and had him down into a submission within a minute. "Get off me Hunter."

"Shut-up and listen jerk-off. First of all, don't you EVER lay your hands on me outside this ring again. Got it?"

"Hey just as long as your hands stay off of Chaya we won't have any more problems."

"Who assigned you as her knight in shining armour?"

"Bret. Now get the hell off me."

"I don't think she appreciates it."

"I don't give a damn."

"What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"She through a complete hissy fit when she found out she was paired with you." Hunter explained tossing him out of the hold. "Paired with me? Since when?"

"You mean Shane hasn't told you either?"

"No. What the hell do I need a valet for?"

"She's only gonna be your valet until the new mixed tag matches start. Then she's your partner."

"Mixed tag matches? Who's brainfart was that?"

"Stephanie. I'll let her know what you think of her creative skills." Hunter laughed. Andrew scowled and jumped down from the ring to head for the showers.

_Pixie, _Andrew thought with a sad smile. _Why her? Why now?_ Years ago it had been his dream to fight with her by his side. Now he was sure she'd just a soon stick a knife in his back. He remembered the first time they tagged together.

__

"C'mon Test! Get up!" Athena cheered him on, clapping her hands and leaning from the top rope for a tag. They were working a small indy show in Calgary, tagging against two other young men from a different promotion. Andrew smiled up at her as he writhed in mock pain. He reached out and tagged her hand as the small crowd went crazy. Athena was well known to the hometown crowd and she put on a helluva show each and every time she got into the ring. Within seconds she had taken down her current opponent in a drop toe and was setting up for a drop kick. Test recovered and jumped back into the ring to save her from the other partner who was sneaking up behind. The two of them cleaned house and Athena got the pin. One, two, three. When the bell had rung he held up her arm for a scant second before lifting her on his shoulders. Chaya had laughed at his spontaneity and reached down to place a kiss on his sweaty forehead. That kiss had sealed their fate. 

Fate was not without a sense of irony. Chaya was going to be his partner again. But for how long?

How long could he keep protecting her while keeping her at arm's length? How long would she fight him? How long would it be before she forgave him? Ah, now that was the real question. How long would it be before he was forced to confront the truth of that day, the day he had left her, tears streaming from her warm hazel eyes? How long could he hide from her?


	5. Match One

"I don't like this any more than you do pixChaya." Andrew corrected himself quickly when Chaya stopped pacing to glare at him. They were both waiting behind the black curtain for Test's music to cue. Tonight was her first show as his valet. She was debuting on a special live taping of Smackdown. "You know what you're doing tonight right?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm starting a feud with Ivory." She continued pacing and Andrew almost smiled. His little pixie was nervous, and trying desperately not to let it show. His music started up and he took his position behind the opening. Chaya stood beside him, taking several deep breaths. Just before he walked out he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't faint on me little one." That got just the reaction he was hoping for. Chaya stalked down the ramp beside him, so furious that she never even noticed the capacity crowd watching her every move. He climbed into the ring and then reached over the top rope to lift her inside. It wasn't the entrance they'd discussed but Chaya calmly smiled at him. "Touch me again and I'll kill you." She whispered as he set her down. Andrew merely grinned and winked at her.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He held up her arm beside him, showing her off to the crowd. The fans already knew who she was from the vignettes that had been taped for the last televised show. "I hope Bull dislocates your jaw." Chaya smiled sweetly, blowing him a kiss as she jumped down from the ring.

The match was progressing smoothly, with Bull getting the upper hand. He worked Test into a corner and was beating him down until Athena began to rally the crowd behind her man. Test then exploded from the corner and fought back with impressive intensity. Ivory, not liking what she saw, pulled down on the ropes, creating a low bridge so that Test fell from the ring onto the concrete floor. She was so busy taking her cheap shots that she seemingly didn't hear the roar of the crowd as Athena came up behind her. In less than a second she had whipped the other woman around and delivered a solid right hook. Ivory went sprawling to the mat, holding her jaw and scowling up at Athena. But even as Athena gloated, Bull picked her up from behind and tossed her into the ring. Athena landed with a thud and her face became a mask of pain. The crowd then cheered as Test sprang up to rescue her.

As Chaya rolled out of the ring it became quite clear that her apparent act of pain was not an act at all. She truly was in pain. Andrew kept an eye on her even as he went through his moves with Bull. He noticed that she hadn't moved from her spot and that she was leaning on the apron, wincing. Something was wrong. He tried to catch her eye, to tell her not to continue with the plan but she refused to look at him. A determined look came into her eyes and she pulled herself up. She nodded to Ivory and the other woman gave her an evil smile before jumping on the ropes to interrupt the match once more. The crowd cheered as Athena jumped up into the ring, to the top rope and sprung at Ivory, sending both woman flying down to the mat. While distracted, Bull became an easy target. One big boot to the face and it was all over. Test got the pin. An easy, one, two, three.

As soon as the ref's hand came down for the three, Andrew rolled to his feet and frantically looked around for Chaya. He finally found her struggling to her feet outside the ring. Without even thinking he jumped down from the ring and promptly picked her up in his arms, ignoring the huge cheer that came from the crowd. "Put me down!" Chaya hissed at him as he began to walk up the ramp. "Not on your life, you little fool! Now put your arms around me and smile dammit." Chaya had no choice but to follow his orders as he turned at the top of the ramp to face the crowd. They cheered loudly as Ivory and Bull scowled. After a few moments he turned away and headed for the curtain.

As soon as they were safely behind the black curtain, Chaya all but jumped from his arms. Tears sprung to her eyes as she landed on her feet and much to her displeasure she felt her legs give way. But she never hit the ground. Two pairs of arms caught her. She looked up to see Andrew and Scott glaring at each other, each with a possessive grip on her arms. "Knock it off and let go of me!" She snapped at both of them before wrenching her arms away. She all but crawled over to a nearby stage crate and sat down, hard.

"Chay baby you don't look okay. Maybe you should see the trainer." Scott suggested gently.

"Maybe nothing. She's going, even if I hafta drag her." Andrew informed her harshly. Chaya's amber eyes blazed through her pain.

"Chay, honey are you okay?" Lisa Moretti asked as she and Bull finally came through the curtain.

"Yeah Lise. I'm just peachy." She attempted to smile up at the older woman, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I didn't mean to drop you that hard darlin." Barry told her, guilt all over his face.

"It's nothing Buchanan. I just landed on my injured ankle the wrong way. Don't worry about me."

"You're going to the trainer." Andrew told her again.

Chaya glared up at him."Yes bossy, I am going to the trainer. But not with you. I can manage just fine on my own!"

"The hell you can, you can barely walk!" Andrew yelled. Sensing a pending argument Lisa and Barry made their excuses and exited quickly. Scott remained, standing silently and observing the pair. The tension between them was causing more sparks than Kane's entrance.

"If I wanted your help Samson, I'd bloody well ask for it. And it'll be a damn cold winter in hell when I do!" Chaya replied hotly. Andrew jerked back as if he'd been struck. He'd never thought to hear that name from her lips again.

"Hey there pixie, I thought I'd find you out here." He smiled looking down at the young woman lying flat on her back in the sprawling back field, staring up at the afternoon clouds. "I'm surprised you're still talking to me." She told him quietly, shading her eyes against the bright sunshine. Andrew sighed and hunkered down beside her on the cool grass. They'd only been training for a couple of months, but after only a few weeks he'd realized how much her skill exceeded his own. They'd called a truce, but he had broken it today. They had been sparring and Chaya had made him submit, fair and square. He'd been furious, and had lashed out at her before stalking off. He never even saw the wounded look on the face of the pixie he was falling for. That made him even more furious. He was falling for a fourteen year old child. "All I can say is I'm sorry Chay. I'm not used to losing a brawl."

"Was it just losing, or was it losing to me?" She asked softly. Andrew shook his head and sighed. "That too. I've never met a girl like you Chay. Sometimes you make me feel like I can do anything, and then in the next instant you send me sprawling to the mat."

"I'm only trying to"

"I know pixie. I know. You're just doing your job. You're training me, and I totally respect that. Now." He added when her eyebrows shot up. "You're a better wrestler than me. There I said it. Happy?"

"No. I want you to train properly. I want you to be better than me. None of the other guys have a problem sparring with me, why do you?" Because I'm falling in love with you, Andrew thought, staring at sun glinting off the red highlights in her hair. "I don't know Chay. I guess I just have trouble concentrating around you."

"Why?"

"Just cause." He replied, reaching out to brush a lock of her hair from her face. "Anyone ever tell you, you bear a striking resemblance to Samson?" She asked nervously. His touch was turning her thoughts to mush. "Who?"

"Samson, from the Bible, book of _Judges. You've never heard the story?"_

"Can't say that I have. Would you tell it to me?" His shy grin sent shivers up her spine. She began to tell him the ancient story about the beautiful warrior Samson who's mighty _strength came from his long golden hair, and who's wife Delilah had betrayed his secret of strength to his enemy. By the time she had finished, Andrew was lying comfortably with his head in her lap. The sunshine warmed their skin, and Andrew had his eyes closed in ecstasy as Chaya absently ran her fingers through his hair. They remained silent for a long time, until Andrew told her he had to get back to work. Chaya nodded her agreement and they both stood up. Before they returned to the dungeon, Chaya stopped him by laying a hand on his arm. "Andrew, I want you to know that I would never betray you as Delilah betrayed Samson. Your strength and pride are great assets, I would never steal them from you." She turned and ran the rest of the way, before Andrew could tell her how he felt._

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Chaya longed to take them back. The wounded look in Andrew's eyes burned straight through her soul. "Andrew I didn't mean"

"No Chay. I know what you meant. Message received." He replied quietly before turning away. "Scott, make sure she goes to the trainer." He called over his shoulder.

"Sure thing." Scott called out before coming to kneel before Chaya. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Whether they were from physical pain, or emotional pain, he didn't know. Nor did he think he should ask."Chay baby, you okay?"

"No!" She spat through her tears.

"C'mon hun, time to go see the trainer. Are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Scott asked quietly.

"What's the easy way?"

"You lean on me and we walk."

"And the hard way?"

"I carry you over my shoulder."

"Easy way." Chaya answered with a huff.

"Good girl."

The show was nearly over by the time the trainer was finished binding Chaya's sprained ankle. She was told she could walk around, but no wrestling until it healed. Vince wasn't pleased, but he said he'd figure something out for ringside. Chaya felt completely miserable, not even Scott could cheer her up as they drove back to the hotel. "Some of us are going out tonight, you wanna come along Chay?"

"I'm not up for partying right now Scotty. I just want to go to bed and forget this day ever happened."

"Oh c'mon babygirl. Everyone gets injured and everyone makes mistakes."

"Not me Scotty. I should have landed properly in that ring. I was stupid!"

"Lighten up on yourself babe. It was your first night. You were bound to be nervous, besides Bull threw you like a sack of flour. He shoulda known better."

"It was a simple bump Levy. I shoulda been able to land it blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back. Look, can we just drop it?"

Scott shrugged his agreement. "Whatever you want."

Chaya turned to look out the window. She watched the city lights pass with a blur, not even remembering, or caring, what city they were in. Tomorrow she would be on the bus heading to a new show, and today would be forgotten. Or would it? Chaya bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Samson._ No matter what he had done to her in the past, she never, ever thought she would hurt him that way. _My Samson._ Whoever said 'time heals all wounds' had obviously never been in love, Chaya thought bitterly.

When they got to the hotel, Scott dropped her off outside her door and after failing to persuade Chaya to join him, he went upon his merry way. Chaya fumbled with the key-card and finally wrenched the door open. Her roommate met her with a grin and held out a box of chocolate chip cookies. "You look how I feel." Amy told her with half a laugh.

"Hmm, what's your miserable excuse?" Chaya asked dumping her stuff at the door and collapsing on her bed, one cookie in her mouth and another in her hand.

"Matt and I had a fight."

Chaya groaned and rolled her eyes. "Man what I wouldn't give for a huge glass of"

"Milk?" Amy smiled, handing her a half litre jug from the plastic shopping bag on the floor.

"You are a goddess!" Chaya exclaimed laughing.

"Well hey, misery loves company right? I figured after watching your match tonight that you'd be in the mood for a little comfort food."

"That bad huh?" Chaya asked around a mouthful of cookie.

Amy shook her head emphatically. "Heck no! You and Drew were amazing! But I kinda noticed you wincing during your spots. Hunter told me later that you'd been injured again."

"Oh peachy. He's gonna kick my ass in training this week!"

"Nah. He seemed kinda pissed at Bull. The way he threw you was really stiff."

"Really? I didn't notice. So what happened with you and Matt?"

"Something utterly stupid! We got into an argument about his finishing move, you know the 'Twist of Fate'? Well he wants me to start using the same move, but I told him no way. I want to be original. He doesn't think I can come up with a new finisher cause I haven't been wrestling as long as he and Jeff have."

"Gawd, is it just me or do all the guys in the WWF have an inferiority complex?" Chaya yelled before chugging back on her milk.

"I don't think it's just you." Amy replied wryly before taking a swig of her own milk.

They were both quiet until Chaya spoke. "Well, screw Matt and his 'Twist of Fate', I'll help you develop a good finisher."

"Really?"

"Damn right. I've been wrestling almost as long as that boy has been alive. I spent my entire life in the dungeon and I've been wrestling all over the world since I was sixteen. There hasn't been a move invented yet that I can't do or can't teach. We'll just find out what you're really good at and we'll modify a move. It's as easy as that."

"Awesome girl! Thanks." Amy reached over and gave her an enthusiastic hug, until Chaya began to scream. "OWWW! My ANKLE!"

"Oh geez! Sorry!"

"I think we'll have to wait for the training until this heals." Chaya grimaced, rubbing around her bandaged ankle. "In the meantime, don't stay mad at Matt or your working and personal relationships will both go to hell. If he can't appreciate your talent for what it is then I'd leave the romance stuff to the big screen."

"I know. But I don't know if I could leave him now. I'm in love with him."

"Trust me Ames, you never know if you can leave them until they leave you first." Amy wanted to ask what she meant by that, but Chaya immediately announced that they weren't going to brood anymore. Instead she turned on the TV and flicked through the channels until they found an old eighties film. They both fell asleep watching 'Pretty in Pink'.


	6. Movies and Memories

Two weeks later Chaya stood leaning on the ring apron, waiting until she could interfere with the match going on in the ring. Test was taking on Saturn in a singles match. Terri was in the opposite corner, taunting the crowd with her little devil horns as they chanted for 'puppies'. Finally the spot came. Test pinned Saturn but Terri jumped up on the ropes to distract the ref from the count. The crowd went wild as Athena sprinted around the outside of the ring and ripped Terri down from the apron. Terri flailed helplessly as Athena rolled her up into an armbar submission. Saturn tried to get out of the ring to save Terri, but Test grabbed him from behind and rolled him up into the same submission. Both Terri and Saturn were tapping furiously. The bell was rung and Athena let Terri go and jumped into the ring. Test picked her up and swung her around once before placing her on her feet and raising her arm in victory. After Saturn began helping Terri up the ramp, Test and Athena jumped down and exited the arena hand in hand. The roar of the crowd was deafening.

"Well done." Vince met them as they came through the curtain. "Your synchronization was perfect. How long did you have to practice that?"

Chaya caught Andrew's eye then and both of them smiled tentatively. "We didn't really plan that." Chaya confessed shyly.

"Yeah, we ah, we used to use that move way back when we were training in the dungeon." Andrew added.

"I'm truly amazed at how well the two of you are in tune with each other." Vince told them, a pensive look on his chiselled features. "I think we're going to have to expand your story line. What would you think about becoming a semi-permanent team?"

Their eyes met again and held. Questions danced between hazel blue and hazel brown eyes, but neither answered. Finally Andrew broke their gaze and turned back to Vince. "We'll hafta think on it Vince. We'll see how we do when we actually have our first tag match."

"Good, good. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and talk to our lighting director." Both of them nodded as he took off. Silence stretched between the two of them before Chaya announced that she was gonna hit the showers. "Care for some company?" Andrew asked hesitantly. Chaya turned startled amber eyes his way and was about to open her mouth when Andrew covered it with his hand. "For the walk pixie, not in the shower. I'm not that stupid."

"That's a matter of opinion." Chaya replied slapping his hand away, but her comment lacked any malice. She started walking away, but stopped before turning the corner. "You coming or not?" She called over her shoulder with a smirk. Smiling, Andrew jogged to catch up with her.

"How did you know I was going to use that move?" Chaya asked after they had walked a few minutes in silence.

Andrew shrugged. "I didn't. I just had a hunch."

"Care to explain?"

"Vince told you to keep using the submissive style. The sharp-shooter is basically your signature move, but you couldn't pull it off with your ankle still healing. The armbar was an obvious second choice."

"Obvious huh, what makes you think so?" Chaya teased.

Andrew looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. "Like it or not pixie, I still know you like the back of my hand. I know what goes on inside that wicked mind of yours."

"Oh really? Then what am I thinking right now hotshot?"

"You're thinking I'm right and you hate it."

"As a matter of fact I'm not, smarty. I'm thinking you don't know me at all. In fact, I don't think you ever really did know me, or you'd..." She trailed off, angry with herself for revealing so much.

"Or I'd what Chay?" Andrew stopped her from walking ahead of him. He held her arm gently, but firmly, wondering at the glassiness of her eyes. Were those tears?

"I'm a different person now Drew. I'm not the girl you left back in the dungeon, okay?" She turned on her heel and continued walking.

Andrew watched her go without trying to stop her. Then he leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths. _How had things gotten so far? _He wondered. It seemed like just yesterday he was holding her off the floor in his arms as she laughed with him and told him how much she loved him. But it had been seven years. _Seven years!_ He thought that would have been enough time for her to forgive him. Apparently not. Not if he could still see the tears she was trying to hide. Those tear-filled eyes had haunted him for the past seven years. He couldn't go to sleep without seeing the fire of her eyes being dampened by the torrent of tears that spilled down her cheeks. He couldn't even look at a wrestling ring without remembering her. Groaning and cursing he pushed away from the wall and stalked towards his dressing room. Jeff Hardy never even saw what hit him.

"Chaya wait up girl!" Amy called down the empty hallway. The show was just ending, and Chaya was on her way out to catch a cab back to the hotel. "Where are you going?" The red-head laughed as she caught up.

"Back to the hotel. I'm beat."

"Aw c'mon Chay. You can't be tired. Not tonight!"

"Ok, I'll bite. Why can't I be tired tonight?"

"Cause it's movie night! You have to come, it's a tradition!"

"What tradition?"

"The third Tuesday of every month we have a movie night. Most of us can't go to movies anymore without being mobbed or worse, so Vince rents us a conference room in the hotel and we get to watch all the new releases all night long!"

"That sounds really cool."

"Trust me, it's a BLAST! And you gotta come."

"I don't know Ames, I'm tired and"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Amy said folding her arms and giving her a challenging look.

"Oh girl, any other day and I would wipe the floor with that pretty face of yours!" Chaya laughed.

"But not today." Amy returned.

"No, not today. But someday we'll have to have ourselves a lil shoot match."

"Yeah right, as if I'd actually try to stand toe to toe with Athena, the legendary Ms. Neidhart who dismantled Chyna and the Big Show all in one day. I may be extreme, but not that extreme!" Chaya blushed modestly as Amy laughed. "So you gonna come tonight?"

"I still don't know."

"Please, please, pretty please? With whip cream and a cherry?"

"Hmm, I'll skip the cherry, but whip cream sounds like fun!" Chaya smirked and Amy batted her arm.

"You're terrible. And you're coming tonight."

"Yeah, alright. I'll come."

"Cool. I'll meet you in the lobby around 10:30, okay?"

"I'll be there." Chaya told her and resumed walking.

"Chay you want to wait for a ride? Jeff and Matt should be ready soon." Amy called out. "You guys made up huh?"

"Yeah." Amy blushed and Chaya shook her head smiling.

"Nah, I think I'll just catch a cab."

"Okay. Oh Chay, the dress for the movies is real casual. Wear something comfy!" Amy added with a wink. As she was walking out the door Chaya wondered what Amy would think if she just showed up in the lobby in her flannel pyjamas.

"Oh my word!" Chaya exclaimed as she stepped off the elevator, one minute before she was supposed to meet Amy. She was casually dressed in tear-aways and a black Zeplin t-shirt under an open zippered hooded sweatshirt with the Dungeon logo on it. Matt, Jeff and Amy stood in the hallway outside wearing about 6 different colours of plaid. "What on earth are you guys wearing?"

"Pyjamas, what does it look like?" Amy giggled.

"You can't be serious." Chaya said, her eyes still wide and laughing as the people in the hotel around them stared curiously.

"Didn't Amy tell you? We always dress in pyjamas for movie night." Jeff said bouncing around them.

"She just told me to dress comfy, not ridiculous. Besides, I'm not part of team extreme-ly goofy looking."

"Maybe I shoulda explained a little more." Amy said seriously, taking her arm and steering her towards the conference room. "See, everyone wears jammies to movie night. It's like one huge slumber party. But with beer and hoagies instead of cocoa and popcorn."

"Whadya mean, we still have popcorn." Matt called over his shoulder.

"It was just an analogyyou know what? Never mind."

Chaya laughed. "Uncle Bret never told me about"

"It's a pretty new tradition. Hunter and DX started it just a couple of years ago. It caught on and we've been doing it ever since. It's mostly just the younger guys and rookies that participate, but Glenn and Mick and a few of the older guys join us every once in a while."

They finally ushered her into the room and she had to laugh at what she saw. Almost twenty WWF superstars were sprawled out on the floor or in chairs and all of them looked like they were in pyjamas.

"Bout time you guys showed!" Adam called out.

"Yeah, we were beginning to hope, I mean think you guys weren't coming." Jason teased. Jeff went over and started tussling with him before flopping down and grabbing a handful of popcorn from one of the circulating bowls.

"Glad you could make it Chay!" Trish whispered as the lights went down and she, Amy and Matt grabbed a spot on the floor.

"Thanks. So what are we watching?" Chay asked in a whisper.

"I dunno," Amy shrugged. "Trish what are we watching?"

"Umm, I think Jase said we got _A Knight's Tale, Pearl Harbour, _and _Moulin Rouge._" Trish whispered back. Chaya smiled, the first two were ones she'd been dying to see. Just before the movie started a few more guys came in. Sillouted against the dim light were the two smaller frames of Peter Poloco and Sean Waltman and the two larger frames of Matt Bloom and Andrew. "So what'd I miss?" Peter announced loudly and the group of them busted up laughing as everyone turned to shush them.

"You really are a jerk!" Trish swatted Peter as he sat down next to her, mussing her pigtail braids. Chaya held her breath as Matt, Andrew and Sean followed, completely surrounding Trish and herself. She felt Andrew settle in behind her and she inwardly groaned.

"Nice Pjs Tish, wonder what the fans would think if they saw you in that get-up." Peter whispered, indicating the baggy violet set she was wearing that completely hid her million dollar figure.

"I'd be more interested in what they have to say about your Snoopy socks." Trish whispered back with a giggle.

"Hey, my wife gave these to me and they're the only clean pair I have!" Peter shot back as Sean rolled on the floor laughing.

"Will you guys shut up! We're trying to watch a movie here!" Adam whispered from another section of the floor. Everyone settled down after that. During the first couple of minutes, an arm came around Chaya, settling a bowl in her lap. "Popcorn." Andrew's husky whisper sounded near her ear, his breath causing her to shiver. She hoped it was dark enough that no one noticed. "Uh, thanks." She whispered back, afraid to move until she no longer felt the heat of his body against her back. She let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and tossed a couple of popped kernels into her mouth, sucking on the saltiness before chewing. She couldn't help but remember their first date.

"I thought your father was going to kill me when I came to pick you up." Andrew laughed, tossing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Nah, Daddy just likes to bluster a lot. He's harmless."

"Harmless is not the word I'd use to describe a man who used to throw dead accurate with hammers." Chaya laughed until Andrew offered her a piece of popcorn. She went to take it with her fingers but he shook his head, holding it away. "Open." He told her and her entire body reacted to the command. She opened her mouth slightly and Andrew popped the kernel into her mouth, his fingers brushing her lips. She almost choked. She quickly took a sip of her Coke and smiled before turning back to her Twizzlers and the screen. His arm settled around her shoulders and she jumped. "You okay?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, fine." Chaya squeaked out. All the while her pulse was beating out of control. She couldn't believe that they were finally together. It had taken almost six months for Chaya to make him realize that she wanted him. And it had taken another six months to convince him that their age difference didn't matter. Suddenly she felt his eyes on her and she turned. "Why aren't you watching the movie?" she whispered.

"I'd rather watch you." he whispered back.

"Why?" Chaya asked shyly.

Andrew grinned and leaned in close to her ear."Because I never knew that eating licorice could be so damn sexy." _Chaya flushed as red as the candy she was eating and Andrew kissed her. Neither of them noticed the movie ended until the lights came on._


End file.
